


Lion Cub

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Married Life of Royalty [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Dimitri loves his family more than anything and he believes they are adorable but this....THIS?!This is too much.... A lion pajamas made him weak...





	Lion Cub

**Author's Note:**

> I just need the fluff after all the angst I give :p
> 
> Based on that beautiful art of baby Jeralt in a Lion pajama and Dimitri giving him lots of love. (Haven't found the source)

After the birth of prince Jeralt, the King leave his work at hands of his capable friends to tend. His wife and baby were his priority and even though he cared about Fodlan he knew they will do a good job.  
That's.... That's what he wished to say but sadly no that's... Just no. No... He got apart from the most important people in his life when he wished to be next to them the most, only at night to sleep could he be with them, but it was alright it was hell he had duty to accomplish and he will do his best...  
But it hurted when suddenly Byleth told him Jeralt was already six months. Like.  
What? How? When?! It was just the other day! He's thinking, he woke up every morning to see her and then hug his baby to his chest for a while, give him all the kisses he could and then go to work.  
Those were his mornings, and at night he'll be next to the cribe and watch him, he looked so peaceful like that it was adorable. To think he and his wife made such an adorable baby, he love his child so very much!  
He wants to spend all the time with him and his wife! Why can't he?!!!!!  
And another pen broke...  
He takes one from the drawer a hundred pens there.  
Then he heard a laugh outside, his window, which was in front of the Garden.  
He knew that laugh.  
Ah that beautiful laugh, his wife's laugh... Did he say beautiful wife? No? Well beautiful wife! He love her, there's not enough words to express how many feelings he has towards her, love, admiration, passion, lust, he has more but he decided to better go to the window and saw her, she had his baby on her arms thought her back was to him. He knew he had work.... Ah but his baby and wife were to tempting.... Just a little talk will calm him.  
"Beloved!" Byleth go around now both her and Jeralt looking at him.  
What was he wearing?!  
They both got close and the baby looked at him. His bright green eyes looked at him so curious, it was beautiful, and that.... That.... That lion pijama he had, if he wasn't the most adorable baby ever he doesn't know who is it. But he's glad is his baby. Agh!!!!! But he can't go outside! He has to finish those papers! He never thought his wife from all the people will do this to him! Bring his child close but far away. He needed to finish those as fast as he could, he had to see his baby dress like that!  
Well he saw his baby but..but.... BUT HE HAD TO TAKE HIM BETWEEN HIS ARMS  
no he didn't care he was going to end those papers in an hour or he wasn't Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd-Eisner!

And he had to be called Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd from now on because it took him two hours... But as soon as he finished he go to the Garden. He knew his wife, did he say beautiful wife? And his baby! Were outside!  
He took off as fast as he could and go outside, there it was his baby, his and Byleth's baby, their baby... Seated in a blanket with his wife at his side in the blanket looking at their baby.  
He walked.  
And now he was in front of HIS baby, giving such a big shadow the baby had to look up, at first little Jeralt thought it was a monster, but then saw him clearly.  
"Bah!" It was papa!, He moved his hands to try and go to him but his little body only let him go front and fall softly on the mantle, then try to move again to hug papa, papa gave the best hugs! Papa was warm all the time and papa's chest was always soft!. Well sometimes it was hard and cold but didn't look like papa! So he didn't mind. He keep wiggling his hands and legs but soon enough he was going up. And saw him.  
"Bagh!" Papa! Dimitri hold him close to his face.  
"Look at you Jeralt! Who's the cutest lion cub in the world?" papa was smiling so he had to smile too right? He smiled just in case.  
"Yes you!"  
He smiled more, papa Happy Jeralt Happy.  
And Dimitri start kissing his cheek, Jeralt liked it for a while but then it hurted his cheek.  
"Bah!" But Dimitri keep going, it was until Jeralt put his hands to his face and tried to punch him which he did a few times, Dimitri then stopped and Byleth took Jeralt.  
"I think you hurt his cheek honey..."  
Dimitri looked at him and saw it irritated.  
"Ah!" Jeralt looked away from him.  
"Papa is sorry Jeralt!" But he kept looking the other way. Dimitri wanted to cry, he hurted his baby unintentionally! It was an honest mistake but still!.  
Byleth proceed to kiss the other cheek and Jeralt finally looked at Dimitri, Dimitri got close and put their foreheads together.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, I love you so much I forget you're still fragile"  
"Bah" papa is sad, he doesn't like that so he'll smile a bit. Dimitri followed the smile and give him a kiss on the forehead.  
He loves his family so much, he doesn't know what would he do without them.


End file.
